Pokemon Match Game
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Samson Oak hosts an episode of 'Match Game' with Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, Ash, and Mallow in the respective order. Hilarity ensues. Subtle Ash/harem. Smart!Ash. Rated T for language. The worst bits will be censored.


**Okay, folks, this crazy idea just came to me after watching both the Gene Rayburn and Alec Baldwin versions of the hit game show** ** _Match Game_** **. Now, the style in which this will be written will be similar to what I did for 'Whose Line: Bleach Edition', but it'll be six chapters long, including this one, as opposed to four. With Ash's Alola crew from** ** _Sun & Moon_** **, I figured they, including Ash, would be perfect for the panel due to the ratio of the cast. So, here goes. Some of the characters are a little OOC, so be warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER 1:** ** _Pokémon_** **is owned by Nintendo. If I owned it, Serena would be in the main cast as opposed to going to Hoenn.**

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** ** _Match Game_** **is owned by ABC and previously owned by CBS and Goodson-Todman Productions.**

* * *

 **Game 1 Round 1**

 **Announcer:** "It's time to Match the Stars! Kiawe! ( _Audience applause, Kiawe looks nervous_ ) Lana! ( _Audience applause, Lana gives a sweet smile_ ) Sophocles! ( _Audience applause, Sophocles holds Togedemaru in front_ ) Lillie! ( _Audience applause, Lillie has a card that says 'Ash + Lillie' in a heart_ ) Ash Ketchum! ( _Audience applause, Ash has a card that says 'Why me?' with a bunch of question marks surrounding it_ ) and Mallow! ( _Audience applause, Mallow has a card saying 'Ash + Mallow' in a heart_ ) On the star-studded, big money 'Pokémon Match Game'! Now, here's the star of 'Match Game', Samson Oak!"

 **Samson:** "Hello, one and all, and welcome to 'Match Game'. We've got a good one for you here tonight. But first, let's talk to our stars." ( _Turns to the panelists_ ) "How is everyone doing?" ( _Panelists: "Good!"_ ) "That's good. What have you been up to, Lillie?"

 **Lillie:** "Well, Snowy and I went for a walk before getting ready to come here."

 **Samson:** "Oh? And how was that?"

 **Lillie:** "It was good. We stopped at a Malasada Shop, looked at the Alolan sky, and froze Team Rocket before they could do anything mischievous." ( _Audience laughs and applauds._ )

 **Samson:** "It sounds like you had fun. Ash, I hear you have some old friends with you at this moment."

 **Ash:** "Yep. A couple of friends of mine from Lumiose City are here. The Gym Leader Clemont and his little sister Bonnie." ( _Audience applauds, the camera pans to Clemont and Bonnie waving._ ) "He's an inventor, so Sophocles, could you please avoid trying to one-up him?" ( _Audience laughs._ )

 **Sophocles:** "No promises." ( _Audience laughs and applauds._ )

 **Samson:** "And Mallow, I understand that you have a new recipe. Is that true?"

 **Mallow:** "Yes sir. Brock and I traded recipes, so he knows my recipe for curry."

 **Ash:** "Please tell me you got the chili recipe." ( _Audience laughs and applauds._ )

 **Mallow:** "Just for you." ( _Audience applauds as she holds the recipe up, then cheer as she and Lillie kiss him on the cheeks._ )

 **Lillie ( _Uncharacteristically flirtatious_ ):** "And if you're a good boy, you might just get something really sweet." ( _Audience cheers, Ash blushes._ )

 **Samson:** "Save the threesome for later. Now, let's meet tonight's players! May Maple and Misty Waterflower!" ( _Audience cheers as the contestants appear, Misty behind the desk with the green triangle and May behind the desk with the red circle._ ) "Good to meet you both. Now, can you tell me about yourselves?"

 **Misty:** "Of course. I'm the Gym Leader in Cerulean City, I'm currently renovating it, and I specialize in water types along with my three older sisters."

 **Samson:** "Well that's interesting. And what about you, May?"

 **May:** "I'm a Pokémon Coordinator from Littleroot Town in Hoenn, I have a little brother named Max, and he and I are both the children of the Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman."

 **Samson:** "That's got to be as tough for you as running a Gym is for Misty. Now, are you ready to play Match Game?" ( _The audience applauds as the girls say yes._ ) "Okay then, now what you have to do is try to match as many of our stars as you can. One of them you both already know and that's Ash Ketchum sitting in-between Lillie and Mallow. Now Misty, I'll give you the first choice. Do you want Question 'A' or Question 'B'?"

 **Misty:** "'B' please."

 **Samson:** "Question 'B'. Okay. 'My cousin Samuel said: 'Sometimes, I don't know what goes on with Gary. Before losing in the Indigo Conference, he would be surrounded by lovely cheerleaders. Nowadays, its his BLANK that has his attention'. 'Samuel said: 'Sometimes, I don't know what goes on with Gary. Before losing in the Indigo Conference, he would be surrounded by lovely cheerleaders. Nowadays, its his BLANK that has his attention.' The bottom row is done. Mallow's giving Ash a massage." ( _Audience laughs._ )

 **Kiawe:** "Hurry it up, Sophocles."

 **Sophocles:** "Back off! I'm almost done." ( _Sophocles puts his card in._ )

 **Samson:** "Everyone's in? Okay." ( _Turns to Misty._ ) "Okay, Misty. 'My cousin Samuel said: 'Sometimes, I don't know what goes on with Gary. Before losing in the Indigo Conference, he would be surrounded by lovely cheerleaders. Nowadays, its his BLANK that has his attention'."

 **Misty:** "Assistants?" ( _Audience gives a mixed response._ )

 **Samson:** "Not bad. Not the best, but not bad. Let's see if you got any matches with that one. Kiawe?"

 **Kiawe:** "Quite personally, I haven't even met Gary Oak. I know Principal Oak here and we've met Professor Samuel Oak, but the only one of us aside from you who have met Gary was Ash down there. My guess is that he's some sort of self-proclaimed ladies' man, so he has his helpers grabbing his attention." ( _Audience cheers as Kiawe matches._ )

 **Samson:** "Alright, that's one. Lana?" ( _Lana gets red-faced as she holds up a card that says 'Other Head', getting a laugh from everyone as Kiawe, Sophocles, the bottom tier, and Samson shake their heads. Naturally, Lana gets buzzed._ ) "I didn't need to know that about my own great nephew. Sophocles?"

 **Sophocles:** "I didn't need to know about that either." ( _Audience laughs._ )

 **Ash:** "None of us did. Who knew Lana had a dirty mind?" ( _Audience laughs._ )

 **Lana:** "Love you, Ash."

 **Sophocles:** "Yeah, yeah, make out during the commercial. Gary's the grandson of a famous Pokémon Researcher, right? I figured his research technology would be what had his attention." ( _Audience cheers, but Sophocles gets buzzed._ )

 **Samson:** "That's a good one. Don't think it fits his style, though. Lillie? 'My cousin Samuel said: 'Sometimes, I don't know what goes on with Gary. Before losing in the Indigo Conference, he would be surrounded by lovely cheerleaders. Nowadays, it's his BLANK that has his attention'. Misty's looking for 'Assistants'."

 **Lillie:** "Apparently, I'm in the same realm as Sophocles. I said 'Research Tech'." ( _Audience cheers, but Lillie gets buzzed._ )

 **Samson:** "'Research Tech' doesn't even come close. Ash? What's Gary been up to?"

 **Ash:** "Well I'm going to get buzzed for this, but Dawn, Brock, and I came across him a few times in Sinnoh. It's his research on fossils that has his attention." ( _Audience gives a loud cheer despite Ash getting buzzed._ ) "Complete with an Aerodactyl."

 **Samson:** "Of course, if anyone would know, it's Ash. Mallow?"

 **Mallow:** "Apparently, Kiawe and I have the same mindset. I said helpers." ( _Audience applauds as Mallow matches._ )

 **Samson:** "Okay, so that's two for Misty. May here's your question and it reads as follows: 'Hey, has anyone heard what Count Dracula's been up to lately?'" ( _The panelists shake their heads in the negative._ ) "'Apparently, he's trying to avoid the new restaurant because they primarily serve BLANK.'" ( _Audience laughs._ ) "Count Dracula. 'He's trying to avoid the new restaurant because they primarily serve BLANK.' Everybody in? Okay, now we go to May. 'Have you heard what Count Dracula's been up to lately? Apparently, he's trying to avoid the new restaurant because they primarily serve...'"

 **May:** "I'm going to have to go with garlic." ( _Audience cheers loudly at the answer._ )

 **Samson:** "Well, if that's not a good answer, I don't know what is. Kiawe, she's looking for garlic."

 **Kiawe:** "That has to be the definitive answer because I put that too." ( _Audience cheers as Kiawe matches._ )

 **Samson:** "Okay, so that's one. Lana? Nothing dirty, I hope."

 **Lana:** "Nope. I always put garlic on my pizza." ( _Audience cheers as Lana matches._ )

 **Samson:** "Way to make up for Misty's question. Sophocles?"

 **Sophocles:** "Apparently, I need to get out more because I put bat burgers." ( _Audience boos as Sophocles gets buzzed._ _He puts his hand in his head and sticks his tongue at the camera._ )

 **Samson:** "A rotten answer if I've ever heard one. What do you have, Lillie? 'Dracula's trying to avoid the new restaurant because they primarily serve...'"

 **Lillie:** "This one's a no-brainer. Garlic." ( _Audience cheers as Lillie matches._ )

 **Samson:** "You're right. It is a no-brainer. Ash?"

 **Ash:** "First off, can we trade Sophocles for Clemont?" ( _Audience laughs._ )

 **Samson:** "I'm afraid not."

 **Ash:** "Well, anyway, like Lana, I put garlic on my pizza." ( _Cheers come Ash's way as he matches._ ) "And pasta as well."

 **Samson:** "Sounds good. Mallow?"

 **Mallow:** "And the bread that goes with it. Garlic." ( _Audience cheers as Mallow matches._ )

 **Samson:** "Okay, so at the end of Round 1, it's 5-2 in favor of May. Misty, you have your work cut out for you. You have to match 3 to stay in the game."

 **Misty:** "Oh, I know. I should've went with that question."

 **Samson:** "Alright, we'll be back in a moment or so. Right now, we have to pass this right on to you."

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

 **Okay, so this one isn't going to be that easy. That's fine with me because I enjoy a challenge. See you with Round 2 in the next chapter.**


End file.
